This invention is directed to a hoop for a drum. Hoops for drums are known in the art. Drums typically have a layer of membrane or a plastic skin that is stretched over a frame and pulled taut. A drum hoop is a ring that holds the drum head (i.e., membrane) stretched tightly over one end of a generally cylindrical shell.
The hoop may be adjusted relative to the shell to tighten or loosen the drumhead by the adjustment of a plurality of bolts mounted around the circumference of the shell and hoop through a boss, tab, or ear.
Older wooden designs do not offer much structural integrity, do not hold consistent tuning due to variables in the weather that changes or warps the shape of the wood, are highly prone to damage due to stick battering, and are very difficult to mount microphone clips too. Metal hoop designs improve on the structure slightly, but due to their thin metal flange construction, are also prone to twisting and deformation over time and under high tensions. Other metal flange hoop designs also cause significant stick damage and premature stick failure due to the thin structure on the top section of the hoop when struck with a stick. This thin top section also offers very little variation in the tonality and playability of what is commonly known as a “rim shot”. Thus, there is a need in the art to improve on all of these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to improve the consistency and uniformity of the tunability of the drum.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a metal hoop having greater rigidity.
A still further objective is to provide a hoop that is more acceptable to receiving attachments.
Yet another objective is to provide a hoop that modifies and produces a unique and clear tone when struck.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description.